Falling for a human
by CelticalColours
Summary: A small oneshot dedicated to the cutest couple in Tokyo mew mew. During a little fight with Kisshu, Taruto lost his candy drop he had gotten from Pudding, and goes looking for it, will it be a wise or unwise decision of his.


Title: falling for a human

Series: Tokyo mew mew

Couple: Taruto Pudding, mentioned couples Kisshu Ichigo

Rated: K+ possibly T

Genre: Romance Friendship Humour

************************************(||)*********************************

It was a dark cold night in Tokyo; the moon was completely covered by a blanket of grey clouds indicating rain to fall soon. Everyone who was still awake seemed to have taken on a mood that resembled the sky, and it was no fun watching humans who were this dull. But this all didn't seem to affect the young brown haired alien boy. Taruto was, at that very moment, in deep thought, trying to prove himself that he had not made the same mistake as his elderly friend Kisshu, who had fallen for the old hag.

"And, if I have fallen for someone of this pathetic species, why does it have to be that monkey." The ember eyed boy grumbled softly under his breath, clenching his hands into tight fists. A small cracking of a candy paper being crushed could be heard, and the boy slowly opened his hand again, to be met with a now slightly deformed candy. He let out an annoying growl, questioning why in the world he kept something of her.

"What's that, little brat? From your girlfriend, maybe?" The annoying voice of a very familiar forest green haired boy asked mockingly. Kisshu teleported behind Taruto, looking interested at the little candy drop.

"Ah," Taruto said, startled "don't sneak up on me bastard." He said irritated, as he turned towards his elderly companion, who merely grinned as answer.

"So I guess things are going very good between you and your girlfriend, hmm?" The green haired boy said, his brows rising in amusement.

"Heh, better than you and the old ha-" then Taruto noticed the mistake he was making, and had to quickly think of a clever retort without giving the annoying pest in front of him the wrong impression, or actually the right impression, but he doesn't need to know that.

"She isn't even my girlfriend, and just mind your own business, because last time I checked, the old hag seemed to really HATE you." The brown haired boy immediately flew away after his outburst, not only to hide his blush, but also because it was not a smart thing to stay close to Kisshu when you've said Mew Ichigo didn't like him. A brat Taruto may be, he was definitely not a stupid one.

************************************(||)*********************************

Taruto was now floating once again floating around aimlessly, sighing every now and then. He couldn't shake off the feeling he had gotten when Kisshu said 'girlfriend', and obviously meaning Pudding. He had felt really happy and fuzzy, or something like that. For some reason, he just couldn't describe it, and it was a bit frustrating, but, throwing a tantrum about it wouldn't solve much, he had figured out after trying it.

************************************(||)*********************************

It had also started to rain slightly, and this sudden change of weather somehow seemed to have mad life come back to the humans walking around, or running around would be a better description. Occasionally, one would slip and fall, which helped lighten up Taruto's mood slightly, but not much, obviously.

But his mood worsened quite a bit when one of his worse habits took over his reflexes. This habit was rather simple, actually. Whenever he was being 'amused' by the humans rather idiotic actions, he would pick his candy drop out of his pocket and eat it (Pudding had started to give him one candy drop whenever they met, after the time underneath the Tokyo dome). It was then that he noticed that his last candy drop was missing, and he had not eaten it.

He had probably lost it, when he flew away from his green haired friend. He wanted to go back and look for it; he knew exactly where he then probably lost it, but somehow, he couldn't. What did it matter anyway, it was just a candy drop, from his enemy, nonetheless. Yet, he felt like he should go, even if his argument for not to go was a fact that could not be changed.

Well, after debating for a while, he decided to go there and look for a while, but just for a while. If he hadn't found it yet in one hour, he would just forget it.

************************************(||)*********************************

And thus, here he is, in the middle of the now pouring rain, looking for what he calls a 'useless thing no one really needs'.

"_Achoo_, urgh, this rain is really getting to me; it's almost as bad as snow." The young alien boy grumbled under his breath, annoyed. The rain had made his clothing drenched through, and his hair was so wt his pigtails weren't upwards anymore. And the chilly wind didn't help much, and he didn't get any warmer because of lack of sunlight.

Taruto was about to give up when he heard footsteps coming his way, the constant dripping sound of the rain droplets falling down on something other than a human, and he guessed it was that 'umbrella' thing he heard about from Pai. But that isn't important right now. What is important right now, is the fact that a human is approaching him, and thus seen him, and that is not good news.

"Taru-Taru?" A familiar childish voice rang through the wet air, and Taruto stiffened immediately, all thoughts of escaping gone, because trying to escape from her is nearly impossible.

'_No, please dear Deep Blue-Sama, everyone but her!_' Taruto thought silently, as he turned around to the blond haired child, whom had cocked her head to the left in confusion, a question the brown haired alien dreaded to answer on the tip of her tongue. "What are you doing?" She eventually asked after what seemed like quite an eternity.

"Err; well… remember that candy thing you gave me today. I kinda… sorta… maybe… lost it…" He finished in a low voice, which made Pudding having to strain her ears to actually catch what he said.

"Why are you looking for it, in this weather no less?" The girl asked, not fully understanding the need to find it, you could easily get at any shop. Well, on second thought, for Taruto, who was not only an alien but also one who tried to get rid of all humanity, it could be quite a nasty task. But why it was still so important to look for when it was pouring. Then a thought struck the little monkey mew.

"No reason." The brown haired child silently, but was already ignored as Puddings voice came again "What about we'll go to my house? I've got tons of those candies, and many others."

She seemed rather excited even though she was asking one of her enemies over to her house. That was probably one of the things Taruto would never understand about her. She was always so open to others, no matter who they were. She was always happy, protected her friends and her family, but she was a pathetic child. Or maybe, she really wasn't just some mere child. No, Taruto finally decided, she was special. The thought struck him oddly, but as he decided this was really the truth, he instantly started to worry about what she thought of him.

But that was for later. Right now, he had to answer Pudding-chan's question with a 'yes'… well it became 'sure, why not', but everyone has a different 'yes', no.

************************************(||)*********************************

On the tree above the young alien and monkey sat the forest green haired alien Kisshu, grinning of course, while tossing the lost candy drop up and down.

"Guess it was a good thing I took away this little thing, hehe…" he muttered, looking upwards and teleporting away.

**The end**

************************************(||)*********************************

**Err, well. This is my first PuddingXTaruto Fic, so I would like it if you guys would go easy on me on that. I'd also like to request a bit of constructive criticism, I am fully aware that there are a lot of mistakes in this one, such as the holes in the plot and the fact that I am writing in different times at the same time, I'd like to get some help on that. Also, feel free to just simply say what you thought of the story itself. Is it boring? Is it cute? Should I keep on trying on writing for this couple?**


End file.
